Oh My Demon
by JLee118
Summary: One night Tomo calls for take out, but she gets a demon instead. Crossover with Oh my Goddess, Azumanga Daioh, and Ranma.


Oh My Demon!

By: James Lee

Disclaimer: Neither Ranma, Azumanga, or any other series in this story belong to me. Some parts of this story are based off of Pursuing a New Path by Ranmafan1. This is not an official continuation of Ranmafan1's story.

Part 1

"God am I hungry," said Tomo as she laid on her bed. Her father had gone out on some errands so she had the house to herself. The problem was that there was no food, readily available. This wasn't to say that there wasn't food in the house. It was just that all the food in the house required cooking. {Well, guess I'll have to order delivery,} thought Tomo as she grabbed the phone and dialed.

[Megatron Burgers. This is Chiyo how may I help you sir or ma'am?] said the cute voice on the other end.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan it's me Tomo."

[Oh Tomo, do you need next week's schedule?]

"No, I need to order delivery."

[Um Tomo, we don't have delivery.] This didn't faze Tomo a bit.

"Well, how about you bring me some food after you get off?"

[Well, I guess I could…]

"Great! What time you get off?"

[I just started my shift, so I'll be leaving about eight.]

"Eight! That's hours from now. You suck!" Yell Tomo slamming the phone down.

"I know Yomi," said the energetic girl as she once more picked up the phone.

[Hello?]

"Hey Yomi, Can you go get some takeout and bring it to my house. I'll pay you back…."

[Click.]

"Hello? HELLO!" Tomo glared at the phone. "Maybe Kagura?"

The girl dialed the number and wait for her friend to answer. However, the person that answered was most certainly not Kagura.

[You've reached the Demon Central Hotline; I'll be with you in a minute.]

Tomo quickly hung up. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the number you dialed," came an unfamiliar voice from behind. Tomo turned to find herself facing a boy. The boy was about her age, maybe a little older, and dressed in black Chinese cloths. There was a blood red ying yang symbol on his forehead, red slashes over his blues eyes, and red triangles an his cheeks. His black hair was done in a pigtail. Seeing this strange, yet somewhat hunky boy, in her room, Tomo reacted in her usual calm and collected manner. In other words, she freaked.

"AHHHHHHH! Burglar!" screamed the girl as she started throwing everything she could get her hands on at the intruder. However, the boy easily dodged all of it.

"Hey cut it out! I ain't no burglar."

"Oh yeah, then who are you?"

"I'm Ranma, demon first class, Category one, License unlimited. I have…"

"AHHHHHH! Tentacle Rape!" Yell Tomo as she once more started throwing things.

"I said cut it out, I'm not that kind of demon!" yelled Ranma as he pick himself up from his face fault.

"Then why are you here?" asked Tomo as she grabbed a bat to defend her virtue.

"I've been authorized to reward you with one wish of your choosing, whatever it may be."

"You're here to buy my soul!" yelled the girl as she started swinging.

"It doesn't work that way," said Ranma as he easily dodged her clumsy attacks.

"Oh I see, you want me to do some cruel, cold hearted thing in exchange for whatever I want," said Tomo as she continued swinging, until the boy suddenly caught the bat in his hand. "Hey, letgoletgoletgo!"

"I told you, it's a reward. You've already done the cruel cold hearted things needed to earn it…" (Smack!) Ranma stopped as Tomo slapped him in the face.

"How dare you make such accusations? I'm as pure as falling snow!"

"Over a refinery maybe."

"What!"

"How about all that hell you gave Miss Kasuga when she first arrived?"

"That was because I thought Osaka was going to be my new rival."

"And what about all the times you picked on little Chiyo?"

"That was just a little harmless fun!"

"Harmless fun huh, how about when you were eight and decided to play flamethrower marine with a can of kitchen spray?"

"A-Ah come on, Yomi's hair grew back!"

"The tool shed you burned down didn't. Listen, I can spend the next three years talking about the stuff you did to deserve this wish. Why don't you make your wish so I can go home and you can get on with your life."

"So I can have anything I want?" asked Tomo.

"Yes," said Ranma. "Anything your heart desires. But you only get one wish; and no, you can't wish for more wishes."

"Shoot. Anything I want huh? So I can…" Tomo saw herself as Tomo Takino the superstar, playing the role of Fujiko in the Lupin III movie.

"Yes."

"Or I can…" Tomo saw herself as an Idol singer performing on a stage made of cash as thousands of boy toys called out her name.

"Yes."

"Or…" Tomo saw herself as Queen Tomo, sitting on a golden throne as her jester Yukari did tricks for her and her servants Yomi and Chiyo licked her feet."

"Yes that too. I would however prefer you not have me kill anyone."

"Some demon you are," said Tomo. She then started something extremely dangerous. Tomo started thinking. {Wait a minute, there's no way this is real. This is a joke, yeah that's it. Yomi somehow snuck this guy in and is video taping me right now.}

"This is not a joke set up by Yomi," said Ranma.

{HA! An emission of guilt if I ever heard one. Well I might as well have some fun.} "I'm ready to make my wish."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wish for you to be my boyfriend and stay with me. Suck on that you big…huh?" Tomo stopped as Ranma suddenly went into a trance and his forehead symbol began to glow. {Earthquake?} thought the girl as the room began to shake and a red wave of energy shot through Ranma's body and into the ground. Still in a trance Ranma opened his eyes.

"Wish approved," said the demon. He then blinked, coming out of his trance. "Oh shit…Phone!"

"W-What?"

"Where's your damn phone!" As Tomo pointed to the phone, Ranma quickly picked it up and dialed a very long series of numbers. "Hey Hild what's the big idea…but …but…but…but…Right Boss."

Ranma sighed as he hung up the phone. He then turned to Tomo. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be here a while."

"Wait a minute you can't do that!" {There's no way I just used up a real wish.}

"I'm, afraid I've got no choice"

"But my dad would never go for it. Hell he'd freak if he found you in my room."

"That's not good," said Ranma looking concerned about something.

"Tomo?" Said girl turned just in time to see her father enter the room.

"D-Dad?"

"You've got a boy in your room!" yelled a red faced Mr. Takino.

Ten minutes later Ranma and Tomo found themselves standing outside the Takino home with a suitcase.

"But…but…but…" Tomo stopped and turned to Ranma, "What just happened?"

"Ah, looks like you got kicked out."

"Ranma, this is all your fault!" yelled the girl. She glared as she noticed Ranma mouthing her word for word. The boy then turned and started to walk away.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"I've got a safe house near here. We can stay there."

"You don't expect me to…"

"Hey you want to stay out here all night."

Grabbing her suitcase, Tomo began to follow. "I can't believe they actually kicked me out."

"It was probably the ultimate force system," said Ranma.

"The ultimate force system?"

"It's a system that enforces all wishes be they made by heaven or demon central. When you said your parents wouldn't allow me to stay it activated," said Ranma, before stopping next to a donation box. Tomo blinked as he placed a 1000 yen note into the box. As they walked away she turned to Ranma.

"You know for a demon you sure don't act like one."

"Does it surprise you that a demon can be a nice guy too?"

"Umm yes," said Tomo.

"Well you shouldn't. There are plenty of demons that are real nice guys. You'll also find there are gods that can be total dicks. Like Ares for example…" Ranma stopped as it began to rain. "Damn, we better hurry."

A short while later the two found themselves in front of a small dojo. Stepping inside: Ranma pointed to the stairs. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs on the left. I suggest you change out of those wet cloths. I'll see you in the morning.

Walking up the stairs, Tomo went into her room. Looking down at the futon she began thinking again. {Oh I see, he's just trying to lure me into a false sense of security. Soon as I start changing my cloths, BAM out come the tentacles. Well he won't get my flower. Nope. No way…}

The next morning Ranma woke with a yawn and pushed himself up from his futon. Walking up to one of the walls, he removed a panel to reveal a hidden bar. Ranma then poured himself a screwdriver. Finishing his drink, the demon decided to check in on Tomo. Walking across the hall Ranma knocked the girl's door, "Hey Tomo, you up?"

Hearing no response Ranma knocked on the door again. "Are you decent? Cause I'm coming in."

Ranma waited a moment before opening the door and stepping in. Once inside, he found Tomo still sleeping on her futon. Taking a closer look, he noticed that she was shivering and was still in her wet cloths. Seeing that the girl now had a fever, Ranma shook his head. "Idiot."

Forming a red ball of energy in each hand, Ranma placed them close to Tomo. The girl stopped shivering as the heat from the energy balls dried her cloths and warmed her body. Seeing that she was comfortable, Ranma dissipated the energy orbs and placed a blanket over her.

A short while later, Tomo woke up. She panicked at first when she didn't recognize were she was. She then remembered what had happen last night. As the girl wondered why her cloths were now dry, she noticed a tray sitting next to her. On the tray were eggs, bacon, a glass of orange juice, and a note.

Eat this and drink the juice; it will make you feel better.

Ranma

"Ha, he thinks he can trick me into eating drugged food. I don't think so!" said Tomo, ignoring the fact that if Ranma wanted to do something he would of by now. Other parts of her anatomy however, had different ideas.

"Oh hell no! We've haven't eaten in hours. I'm starving down here. You eat that food bitch!" growled Tomo's stomach. Reluctantly she started to eat. "Hey, this stuff is pretty good."

After wolfing down her breakfast, Tomo looked for Ranma. She found him down stairs in the dojo. {Maybe this isn't so bad,} thought Tomo as she watched Ranma practiced with his shirt off.

"Feeling better?"

"Ah, yes thank you," said Tomo blushing slightly as she thought Ranma had caught her staring at him. She decided to ask some more questions. "So Ranma, how many wishes have you granted?"

"Including you, one."

"You've never done this before?" asked Tomo, slightly surprised. The demon shook his head.

"It's not my usual job. I was filling in for a friend. I'm going to have a long talk her later."

{Her?} "So what is you're usual job?"

"I'm a guard in hell, the prison of the damned."

"What's hell like; is it really bad?"

Ranma stopped for a moment. "Let me put this way, we've been playing the live action Street Fighter and American Gojira movies back to back, non-stop for the last four years."

"Am I going to that awful place?" asked a very nervous Tomo.

"No, only the most evil of evil end up in hell: Hitler, Po Pot, the Media. Believe me, anyone who ends up in hell deserves it."

"So where would I end up?" asked the girl.{If I'm not going to hell, am I going to heaven?}

"You'll probably end up in Niflheim, close to Demon Central."

"Oh what's Demon Central like then?" asked Tomo before hearing the doorbell ring.

"It's got the most happening nightlife in the universe. Could you get the door."

"Ah sure," said Tomo, turning towards the door. The girl still had a few hundred questions to ask. Particularly, what she was going to do when school started. {At least no one knows I've been kicked out yet.} thought Tomo as she opened the door. She screamed as she found herself face to face with Yomi and the rest of her friends. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Chiyo-chan stopped off at your house last night to drop off some food," said Yomi. "When she got there, your father said he had kicked you out because you had some boy in your room. Whoever the boy was left his address with your dad. We have the rest of your junk by the way."

Kagura then barged her way in. "So where is this boy you got kicked out over?"

"Who's at the door Tomo?" asked Ranma stepping in with his shirt still off. Tomo didn't like the way her friends were suddenly looking at Ranma. Walking up to him she grabbed hold of his arm. {Mine, mine, get your own sexy demon stud from hell!} "Ah guys, this is Ranma. Ranma, these are my friends: Chiyo, Kagura, Yomi, Sakaki, and…"

"DEMON! There's a demon here!" yelled Osaka as she pointed at Ranma.

"W-what do you mean?" asked a nervous Ranma. Fortunately Yomi unwittingly stepped in with the save.

"Don't listen to Osaka Ranma-kun; she's in her own little world."

"B-but he is a demon." Everyone quickly tuned the girl out, filing away her accusation as the usual Osaka weirdness.

"Well why don't we get your stuff inside Tomo," said Chiyo. "Then we can have a house warming party."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

Later that night, Ranma and Tomo were standing at the door, bidding their friends good bye. After they had moved the rest of Tomo's stuff into her room, they had a small party. Ranma made some snacks, much to the surprise and jealousy of the other girls. Not only could was Tomo's boyfriend good looking, but he could cook too. They then spent the rest of the day eating and talking. Much to the demon's dismay, most of the talk was centered around him. Where he came from; when and where did he meet Tomo; what did he see in her? Ranma and Tomo tried their best to answer the questions without letting out that Ranma was a demon.

"Bye Tomo. Bye Demon-san."

"Umm bye," said Ranma, as Osaka walked away. Sitting down he turned to Tomo. "Ah Tomo."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happen between you and your parents." Tomo just sat there a moment, which was odd for her. She then look at him with her usual happy go lucky smile.

"Hey don't worry about it. At least with you here things will get a little more interesting from now on."

Ranma just shook his head as he started to remember some of the things that happen the last time he was on Midguard. "You have no idea."

To be continued?


End file.
